Hollow High
by IntrospectiveRanger
Summary: This story starts with our Main character Nathan Sykes. He starts a new Boarding School in Hollow Bastion. The boarding school consist of many final fantasy and kingdom hearts characters.


**Hollow High**

_(Nate and most of the characters in this are all aged 15 and 16. They are in the same year)_

_(All kingdom hearts and final fantasy characters are not owned by me)_

Life for Nate was a very difficult one; his father and mother were extremely famous politicians and were never at home. With his parents being so famous and good at there job cause them to be transferred a lot. The Sykes family has now moved to Hollow Bastion and Mr. Sykes has promised that they will never move again. Nate being the angst, stubborn teenager that hew is didn't believe him.

"Wake up Nathan" shouted Mrs. Sykes from the bottom of the stairs.  
"You don't want to be late on your first day of school"  
"This is like the hundredth first day" muttered Nate, he then sighed and got out of bed. Firstly he organized his school uniform and had a shower. After the shower Nate got ready into his school uniform. He wore a long sleeved, plain white t-shirt. A long sleeved Black v-neck jumper with the badge in white embroiled on the left of his chest. His tie was neatly done up and had silver and black stripes. His trousers were freshly ironed and crisp they were just plain black. His school didn't really care what kind of shoes you wore as they were walking regularly so Nate threw on some plain black slip on vans. Nate looked into the long mirror on the wall and sighed, he started to play with his hair to sort it out. His hair was dark brown and spiked up at the back but his fringe was bleached blond. His skin was slightly tanned but would be categorized as pale; he had a few freckles from his childhood but they were fading away. His ears were hidden by his hair, his lips were thin and pale, and his nose was immaculate. His eyes were a deep sea blue that shinned bright. Nate almost looked like a perfect human but there is always room for improvement.

Before going down stair Nate picked up a necklace which was a gift from his Grandfather who passed away. The necklace had a silver chain and the face of a wolf on it. Nate's grandfather had told him that the wolf was his family's guardian and that a wolf would never hurt a member of the Sykes bloodline. Nate clutched the necklace tightly in his hand and wiped a tear from his eye; he then put it on and swiftly moved downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother and father were already sitting at the table eating breakfast already.  
"Morning" said Mr. Sykes not looking away form the newspaper and taking in a mouthful of cereal. Nate did not reply but his father did not notice. Nate then pulled up a seat on the opposite end of the table. Mrs. Sykes looked at her watch and screamed.  
"Look at the time, we better get going honey" she then jumped out of her seat, grabbed her briefcase, kissed Nate on the check and rushed her words.  
"Good luck, you suitcase is packed already and in the trunk. Franklin will take you to school in the new black Audi I think it's called the Audi r8? I love you Nathan bye" and she giggled a little and walked off.  
"Don't worry if you anything like us you will do fine" said his father in his stern voice.  
"I'm not worried" Nate thought to himself. He then smiled to his dad and they locked eyes. Mr. Sykes then quickly strode out of the room and the front door slammed shut. "Bye" said Nate he was alone again.

Nate finished his cereal quickly, brushed his teeth and then head for the door. His picked up his cream coloured pea coat and his snow white scarf. He quickly spun round and the accessories were on him. He left the house and sat in the back in his favourite seat of the new car. He took out his ipod brushed his hair behind his ears and put is head phones in, his listened to his favourite song which was requiem for a dream. The journey flew by as his listened to his music he looked out of the window and saw a big old school building, giant rust gates with a banner at the top saying Hollow High Boarding School embroiled in gold. Hundred of kids passed through the gates. Nate had joined the school in the second term; the second term (Halloween Term) back at school so he would be the only new boy and bound to be the only one to get lost.

Nate stepped out of the car a shut the door. The speaking stopped and every one turned to look at him then they all began to whisper, the wind whistled by picking up a few red and golden leaves, Nate's hair and scarf were blowing in the direction of the wind. A few moments passed and every one continued to do what they were doing. Nate sighed "That was new" he then walked over to the trunk and pulled out his suitcase, he waved to Franklin and began to walk up towards the school. Nate entered the courtyard, in front of him was the massive school building to his right was the boy's dorm and to his left was the girl's dorm. Both dorms were huge but not like the school. Nate pulled out a map of the school which was in one of the side pockets of his suitcase. He looked for the secretary office; this was located on the first floor of the school building to his right. Nate entered the office he walk up to the desk and said politely "excuse me, I am Nathan Sykes I'm new here."  
"Yes we have been expecting you Nathan and I must say you are very polite" and the secretary lady smiled and gave Nate an envelope. "Inside the envelope are the keys and room number of your dorm. Your room mate is Tidus." Nate nodded his head and left the office and headed off towards the boys dorm.

Nate pushed open the door of the Boys dorm and dragged his suitcase into the hall; all around him boys talked ran around messed about and chilled out. In front of him was the lounge, boys watched TV, played on the arcade machines and just generally chilled out. Nate opened up his letter and saw that his dorm room was number 201 so that must have been up stairs. Nate walked to the end of the hall and up the stairs struggling to pull his suitcase up the stairs. His room was at the end of the hall on the second floor. Nate reached his room and a boy with blonde hair which was windswept back and had little spikes; he wore the same uniform as Nate just like everybody else. Nate knocked on the door and the blonde boy turned around.  
"Hey I'm Tidus you new room mate, you must be Nate" the blonde boy scratched his head and smiled.  
"Hello, yeah I'm Nate" Nate smiled and pulled his suitcase into the room. "Which one is my bed?" asked Nate. Tidus pointed to the bed on the other side of the room. |  
"So Nate where are you from? I heard that you are the son of Mr. and Mrs. Sykes is that right?" Tidus sat on the end of his bed  
"Well I was originally born in Esthar City but because of my parents job we moved around a lot and yes they are my parents." Nate replied, he then put his suitcase at the end of his bed and sat down

"How about you?"  
"Well, I from Zanarkand and my dad is the famous Blitz ball star Jetch so I kind of know how you feel." Tidus looked at the floor.  
"That's so cool he is the best player in the world" Nate began to laugh and Tidus joined in soon after, they really didn't know why they were laughing but Nate hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Nate jumped up from his bed and asked Tidus "Are there any lessons on today?"  
Tidus replied and also stood up

"Nope, on the first day back the school like us to settle in," Tidus stretched his arms and Nate sighed in relief.

"If you want I can show you around the school and show you my hideouts and rest spots?" Tidus walked over to the door.

"That would be awesome" Nate followed behind and the exited the boys dorm.

Nate and Tidus reached the front of the school  
"So, behind us is obviously the courtyard, down there on the left is the library and on the down there on the right is the car park. Through the car park is one of the chill spots but Seifer and his goons took over that." Tidus pointed each direction when stating them

"Who's Seifer?" Nate stood there confused  
"You don't want to know who he is. Basically he is a jerk and he turned on his best friend and just makes people's life a living hell here." Tidus said with a stern look on his face  
"Who was his best friend?" Again Nate looked confused  
"Squall Leonhart, you can either call him Squall or Leon he doesn't care. Anyway he is a really nice guy he hangs with Zack and Cloud. What happened was both Seifer and Squall were in a gang and well the leader didn't trust Squall, so he asked Seifer to get rid of him. While they were in a gang fight Squall was getting the shit kicked out of him by 5 guys, one of them was Seifer but nobody noticed at the time. Squall laid in a puddle a bloody mess and to make things worse Seifer left his mark on Squall face by slashing him across his nose. A few months later and Squall and Seifer had another scrap up and Seifer was left with the same exact scar but going in a different direction." Tidus sighed and began to walk of into the left direction towards the library  
"Oh by the way both ways lead to the back of the school." Tidus continued walking with his hands on his heads in the resting position

"That's so cold" Nate thought to himself. He then jogged a little to catch up with Tidus.

Tidus and Nate had eventually reached the back of the school. In front of them was a couple of steps that lead to a gigantic water fountain which had lions on both sides that shot water from its moth; these lions were obviously made from gold as most things where in this school.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tidus said calmly to Nate.  
"Wow, it sure is" Nate's jaw was open in amazement, they began to walk up the steps and there were to buildings smaller than the dorm, one of them had a path that lead to the back of the building and one had a grassy area next to it.

"Oh… yeah that's the Prefect Dorm the one to the right with the garden next to it and the one to the left is the Materia workshop, you learn all sorts of stuff in there and you make things there too, the only reason its called there Materia workshop is because we have Materia lessons there." Tidus began to laugh for some random reason. Nate joined in but there random laughing was cut short by someone speaking.  
"Hey Tidus" Nate opened his eyes and he saw four boys standing there. The first one standing in the middle was a goofy looking kid his eyes were shut and he was waving and he had a big grin on his face a nice one though, his hair was brown and spiked up in all directions he was wearing his school uniform and had a black hooded jumper. The second boy standing to his right was almost identical to the first boy but his hair was blonde and much neater in terms of spikes, his eyes were very blue almost like Nate's. He wore his uniform and white hooded jumper. The third boy was taller than both of them he didn't look like them, his hair white long and silver his eyes were also blue. He looked very muscular but not over the top muscle. He wore his uniform and a yellow hooded jumper. Last but not least was the fourth boy he was the same height as the third boy but he didn't look anything like him. He had long red hair and his eyes where shiny green. He wore his uniform and a red hooded jumper.

"You gonna introduce us to your new friend then?" said the boy with the flaming red hair, staring at Tidus as if he was questioning him.

"Oh yeah, well this here is my friend and new roomy Nate Sykes. Nate these odd looking people here are Sora" he then pointed to the medium boy he scratched his head again gave a toothy smile. He then pointed to the boy on the right and said.  
"This is Roxas, he is Sora's twin as you can probably tell. The two boys behind them are Axel and Riku." He then pointed towards the flaming haired boy who was waving and then to the boy with White hair, he wasn't paying much attention as he was looking somewhere else.

"Well we best get going. We gonna go cause mischief in the town" Sora and Axel began to laugh; Roxas had put his head into the pal of one of his heads and shook his head. Riku still was not paying attention. The four boys then walked of in the opposite directions. Tidus and Nate walk towards what Tidus had said was the Gym.

_I would love someone to review this chapter._

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
